


Sparks

by mill_dawn_1999



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I hope you like this soft piece of shit, I just really love Keith and Lance a lot, I'm so soft for klance, M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), One Shot, POV Keith (Voltron), Pidge is just happy to be with her brother, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 8, Shiro and Adam wedding because it's what they deserve, Short, Slow Dancing, also adashi, reunited, slow dancing confession scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mill_dawn_1999/pseuds/mill_dawn_1999
Summary: It's after the war has ended and everyone is back home on Earth. Shiro and Adam are finally reunited and after a long time getting to know each other again, they are getting married. Keith is over-the-moon happy for them and is Shiro's best man. Keith is also desperately in love with Lance but doesn't know how to tell him.In other words- this is all just a soft and elongated way to show that Lance and Keith are in love and are meant to be together. Enjoy.





	Sparks

It’s been two years since the paladins landed back on Earth. It’s been two years since Keith stepped out of the black lion onto soil he’s familiar with. It’s been two years since he’s seen his friends, more like family by now, reunite with their blood-related families. It’s been two years since he saw Shiro, his brother, the person closest to him, cry for the first time.

The moment Shiro stepped out of Black right after Keith, his eyes gravitated towards Adam. Yes, the real Adam, alive and well after both Keith and Shiro were told he’d been dead. Keith’s jaw dropped when he laid eyes on him because he remembers. Keith remembers the time Adam and Shiro were together, when Keith had been introduced to Adam for the first time. Keith remembers when Shiro said, “Keith, this is Adam, my… friend.” because Shiro thought he was too young to understand that two men could be in love. He wasn’t.

So when Keith turned his head to see Shiro’s reaction, he could see the tears well up in the corners of his eyes and spill out once he took that first step towards Adam. They both slowly walked towards each other as if trying to avoid the risk of losing the other by getting too close. Like they would turn to dust if one reached out too fast.

They finally reach each other and just stand there, Adam looking up at Shiro with tears streaking down his face, making wet lines over the scars that weren’t there when Keith last saw him. Keith could just barely hear them over the noise around them. “You’re not dead.” Shiro says in disbelief (Good one Shiro).

“ _You’re_ not dead.” Adam says with the same expression and they both snort out a wet laugh.

Then Adam slowly moves his hand up to Shiro’s face and Shiro leans into the contact. Then they’re hugging, gripping the others clothes and burying their face into the others neck. They hold on to each other like their life depends on it. And Keith has a feeling that it does.

And now, two years later, Keith reminisces about that very moment as he looks in the mirror, fixing his tie because he needs to look his best for his brother’s wedding. He _is_ the best man, after all.

It’s been a long road for the two of them, and definitely _not_ a smooth one, but they made it. Shiro and Adam made it through years of not knowing whether the other is alive or not, years of pain and grief over the other but now… they made it through. And there wasn’t anything that could tear them apart. Keith knows that as a fact.

There’s a knock at the door that startles Keith out of his thoughts, “KEITH?! Let’s GO! Stop obsessing over your mullet and get OUT HERE!”

Of course it’s Lance. It’s always Lance to bring him back to himself, “I’m _coming_ … idiot.” Keith huffs the last part under his breath.

“I heard that, you dumbass.” Lance says in a fond, teasing voice. There’s never any real heat to his insults anymore.

Things have been… different between them as of late. Ever since they got back to Earth, Keith and Lance have naturally gravitated towards each other. Keith visits Lance and his family at their farm in Cuba more often than not and Lance has even been out to Keith’s desert shack a few times. Lance has even started working back at the Garrison, teaching flight classes, and Keith goes to visit him there too, surprising him with lunch or simply just to say hi. And Keith _swears_ that Lance smiles a little bit brighter and is a little bit happier when Keith is around but then again, that’s probably all in Keith’s mind.

Keith has known how he felt about Lance for a long time now. Like a _long_ time. Probably since before they got back to Earth. Yes, Keith is completely and utterly in love with Lance but he can’t figure out how Lance feels about him. Lance has always been a flirty guy, with pretty much anyone he meets, and Keith doesn’t know what to think of that.

But that doesn’t really matter because Keith isn’t planning on telling Lance about his feelings like… ever. Probably.

Keith swings the door open and sees Lance standing against the wall. He’s dressed in a simple fitted black suit (one that really shows off his broad shoulders and small waist and great ass, but that’s beside the point), with a bright blue tie laid perfectly on his chest. His hair is slightly slicked back but still on the messier side, like it usually is, with a strand falling into his face. He looks utterly beautiful and Keith can practically feel the drool slipping from the corner of his mouth so he shakes himself out of his trance and notices that Lance is raking his eyes over Keith. Keith is wearing practically the same suit as Lance but with a red tie instead of a blue one, for obvious reasons. His gaze feels like a spark lighting up his entire body, he just hopes Lance doesn’t notice the flush creeping up on Keith’s cheeks.

“Lance?” Keith asks hesitantly.

Lance shakes his head a little and stutters, “Wha- yeah, hey um. Yeah you look good man, lovin’ the ponytail. Changing it up a bit, I see. Is it a special occasion or something?” Of course Lance is able to recover so quickly that it practically gives Keith whiplash.

Keith just rolls his eyes and says, “Come on, Blue.” using one of the various nicknames Keith now has for Lance.

Lance giggles a little bit (and Keith’s heart stutters in his chest at the sound) then falls into step with him, casually looping his arm around Keith’s, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Keith stands at the altar beside Shiro, seeing him cry for the second time in his life. As Adam walks down the aisle, Shiro is smiling so softly at the love of his life while a quiet tear streaks his face, not even attempting to wipe it away because this… _this_ is exactly where he’s supposed to be. Keith knows that much.

The ceremony is beautiful and sappy (but honestly, Keith has always had a soft spot for sappy and romantic). All their families and closest friends are there and Keith is thankful when no one mentions the few tears that slip down his cheeks when Shiro and Adam exchange vows. Keith is just over the moon for his brother, who has been through hell and found his way back to the love of his life. He couldn’t be happier for him.

The ceremony doesn’t last too long before everyone moves onto the reception. The reception is actually held at Lance’s family’s farm. It’s the only place that can hold everyone that the two men invited and most certainly the most beautiful. The McClain’s and the other paladins helped with the decorations, setting up tents and string lights and tables and flower arrangements. Pretty much everything that made a wedding reception a wedding reception. Honestly, for having defenders of the universe as party planners, they did a pretty damn beautiful job.

Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were all at the reception earlier than everyone else to make sure everything was perfect and to greet guests as they arrived. Lance insisted that he be in charge of the music so there were many _many_ dance songs which Keith guesses was good but he was never big on dancing.

When the party was in the thick of the night, people were mingling and dancing and drinking but Keith was off to the side at a standing table sipping on a rum and coke. “Dancing’s not your thing, Kogane?” Lance comes up beside him, joining in on watching the party happen.

“Does it look like my thing?” Keith says sarcastically.

Lance smiles and responds with a simple “Touche.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. It didn’t used to be comfortable when they were in space but now that they’re on Earth, the space between them suddenly became very natural and, well, comfortable. Lance breaks the silence, “It’s almost time for the first dance. You should get out there for once, you know, have some fun and all.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Keith glances over at Lance who is sipping a drink and darting his eyes around the different people with a lazy smile on his face. The yellow lighting illuminates his tan skin and his sharp features in the softest way and makes him look even more beautiful than he did before, Keith didn’t know how that was possible.

“Maybe…” Lance repeats like he’s configuring one of his crazy escape plans back on the castle ship, “I’ll get you out there sooner or later, Mullet.” He says slyly, a smirk on his lips that makes him look devilishly handsome, it’s just so unfair. Then he takes another sip of his drink, places it on the table and winks at Keith… _winks_. Keith can feel his knees go weak beneath him and has to hold himself up with a hand on the table.

A few seconds later the music stops and Keith hears Lance on the mic, “Uh, hi everyone! So it’s about time for the newly wed couple to have their first dance. So if I could have Shiro and Adam over here in the middle and everyone around them, that would be great.” Lance says as people quickly separate in the middle of the dancefloor so there is a clear opening for the couple.

Adam makes his way to the middle with a blushing Shiro on his tail. When they get there, the soft guitar chords of “Sparks” by Coldplay start in the speakers. In Keith’s opinion, it’s the best first dance song. It’s romantic and slow and soft and all around a perfect song.

Everyone watches them dance while swaying themselves. They hold each other close, Shiro’s prosthetic arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him flush against Shiro. Adams arm around Shiro’s neck, his fingers tangled in his white hair and their other hands laced together, pulled close  between the two. Their foreheads resting against each other, swaying around in a circle. They’re not saying anything from what Keith can see but just enjoying this moment together. Enjoying the very start to their life together.

_“But I promise you this, I’ll always look out for you.”_

Keith can’t help but pull his gaze away from the two men and look over at where Lance is standing only to be startled with Lance’s eyes already on him. Their gazes lock and this time, Keith doesn’t look away (like many of the other times he did), he looks at Lance straight on and Lance only smiles back at him. Keith can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and neck and basically everywhere else in his body. He wants nothing more than to be holding Lance that close to him.

_“My heart is yours, it’s you that I hold on to.”_

The song ends and another slow, soft song starts playing and everyone knows to join in if they have a partner to dance with. Shiro and Adam break out of their little bubble and invite people around them to join. Keith sees Hunk bow cheesily to Shay with his hand out, she delightfully takes it and they start to dance, smiling to each other. He also sees Romelle walk up to Allura and stick her arm out with her marks glowing. Allura’s marks also glow and she shyly takes her hand and they start to dance. Pidge and Matt are dancing together. They’re mostly just spinning each other around and giggling together but Keith would still count that as dancing. Practically everyone has someone to dance with, even his mom! Coran did some flashy move to get Krolia to even step foot on the dance floor but even they’re spinning in their own little bubble.

Keith starts to turn away from the crowd, fleeting to the bar, when someone catches his wrist. He turns around and sees Lance standing there with a small smile on his face and a hand behind his neck, scratching at it, something he does when he’s nervous. Wait- is Lance nervous?

“Hey, Keith uh, sorry to grab you like that.” He says and releases Keith’s wrist so it flops down back at his side, “But- um- I was wondering if you wanted to… you know,” Lance points behind him, “dance? W-with me?”

Lance extends his hand and all Keith can do is stare at it with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. Lance… wants to dance… with Keith?! With him? And he seemed _nervous_ about it? What is going on.

They both stand there for what seems like ages until Keith looks back up at Lance whose eyebrows were knitted together, awaiting Keith’s answer. Keith didn’t trust his voice to say anything without it cracking so he simply nods and slowly takes Lance’s hand. Lance’s whole face lit up as a smile broke apart his face and crinkled the corners of his eyes.

Lance led him to the dancefloor and slowly positioned them so they were standing face to face. They were about a foot apart until Lance put both his hands around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer closer closer until Keith’s chest was pressed against Lance’s and there was no room for imagination. Keith slowly brought his arms up, sliding his hands up Lance’s chest and to his neck, lightly playing with the ends of Lance’s hair.

Lance stared at him and now there was no mistaking the flush of his cheeks when Keith was this close to him. Their faces were centimeters apart and Keith took this opportunity to map every inch of Lance’s skin. The hollows of his cheeks, the curve of his nose, the small scar that runs through his left eyebrow, the spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the perfect dip in his top lip, the smooth yet sharp curve of his jawline and finally back up to his eyes. His eyes that are usually as blue and bright as the ocean, now darker and more stormy. Keith wanted to memorize every feature of the beautiful boy that was holding him.

Lance tightened his grip around the small of Keith’s back ever so slightly and said, “I told you I’d get you out here.”

Keith breathed out a laugh and replied, “I guess you did.”

They fall into another comfortable silence and just look at each other, breathing in the same air, just living in their own little bubble. The noise around them drowns out, the music seems to get quieter and Keith can only seem to see Lance. Keith doesn’t even notice when Shiro and Adam whisper to each other and smile at the two of them dancing together.

Keith feels warmth throughout his whole body. Starting deep in his stomach and spreading to his chest and neck and all the way to his fingertips. Keith knows what he wants to say to Lance right now, that he’s the only person that Keith has ever loved and probably will love in his life. That his feelings for him are anything but small or shallow. But that feels too big to say, too many things that Keith can’t put into words so he gathers up the courage to say the next best thing.

“Listen Lance.” Keith starts, breaking the silence. Lance raises his eyebrows slightly, signaling that he’s listening, “I- I need to tell you something.”

“Anything, Keith.” Lance says and that’s all the courage Keith needs to keep going.

“I have feelings for you.” Keith isn’t sure if his words came out in a rushed jumble or what, but he just kept going, “Feelings that… aren’t small. I’ve felt like this for longer than I can admit. I hope this doesn’t scare you away because, well… I think we make a really good team.” Keith half jokes and he sees Lance smile.

“So what I’m trying to say, or rather ask, is- um- will you go out with me?” Keith finishes and looks into Lance’s eyes. And he’s beaming. Utterly and fully beaming, a wide smile that reaches his eyes that makes him practically glow like the bright star he is.

“Of course I will Keith.” Lance finally says, “I feel the same about you, I’m surprised you didn’t notice earlier.” Lance says and Keith just rolls his eyes. “But really Keith, I feel the same and have felt the same for years, honestly. Of course I want to go on a date with you, and like a hundred more dates after that. I just want you.”

Keith smiles softly at Lance and the only thing he can think to do in this very moment is kiss Lance. So he does.

Keith takes his hand from the back of Lance’s neck and cradles his cheek in his palm. Keith tilts his chin up slightly but right before he leans in, he takes one more good look at Lance’s beautiful face, searching for a sign to stop but there is none. There is only openness and want from Lance’s eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

Keith leans in that last small distance and suddenly their lips are touching. They fit together like the puzzle pieces Keith knew they would be. Keith can feel Lance flatten his hands against his back and pull him impossibly closer. They move their mouths against each other’s like they’ve done this a thousand times and it just feels… right. And now Keith knows Lance feels the same thing. Warmth surges through his whole body and all his senses are filled with Lance Lance Lance. But he wouldn’t ask for it any other way.

Their moment, which felt like an eternity and a few seconds all at the same time, was suddenly burst by the whistling and cheering around them. Keith had practically forgotten that he and Lance were in the middle of a _dance floor_ with _all_ their friends and family around them. So their kiss is broken and the two just laugh and look around them, but without moving an inch away from each other.

“UGH! Get a room!” Pidge screams out while Matt gasps and covers her eyes.

“Finally!” Hunk and Allura say at the same time then laugh at each other.

Adam just wolf whistles while Shiro yells out, “That’s my little brother!”

Keith feels his face getting redder by the second so he smiles and buries his face in Lance’s shoulder. Lance just laughs loudly and rubs Keith’s back, “There there, babe. They’ve been waiting a while for this.”

Keith just groans into Lance’s jacket but holds him even tighter than before. “Alright everyone, shows over! Go back to your previous activities!” Lance shouts and everyone around them laughs and leaves them alone for the most part.

Keith laughs, full bellied and openly, then lifts his head again to see the radiant smile on Lance’s face. Keith’s breath catches in his throat at the sight and doesn’t have time to slow down his heart before Lance’s lips are on his again. This time is shorter and more of a peck but Keith still savors every damn second of it. When Lance pulls away, he smiles down at Keith and Keith blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind, “You are so beautiful.”

Lance just giggles a little bit and gives Keith the most fond smile. Then he slides one hand from the small of his back all the way up to cup Keith’s face, Keith leans into the contact. 

And _this_ … this is exactly what Keith wants. He wants a lifetime of being held by Lance, being able to kiss him when he wants, hug him when he wants, dance with him when he wants. He wants everything that is Lance and that comes with Lance. He wants to love Lance and be loved by him. He wants to be surrounded by the people he loves, the family he chose and the family he found. Keith never thought he deserved such a life but here he is now, getting exactly that life. And he is forever grateful for it.  
  
_“I saw sparks.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this at 1am when I was in my Klance feels and had to let it out in some way. I love writing them and are my favorite boys in the whole world. Anyway... I hope whoever finds this little story enjoys and feels as soft as I do after reading. Thank you again :)


End file.
